As conventional wire harnesses, there is known for example a wire harness that electrically connects high-tension (i.e., high-voltage) devices installed in a hybrid electric vehicle or in an electric vehicle.
A wire harness disclosed in Patent Document 1 identified below includes a plurality of electrically-conducting paths, a resin corrugated tube accommodating the plurality of electrically-conducting paths collectively, and a resin protector. The corrugated tube is formed into a corrugated tubular shape having flexibility, and multiple corrugated tubes are provided so as to be aligned in a longitudinal direction of the wire harness. The protector is provided at a position where the adjacent corrugated tubes are connected to each other. The corrugated tubes and the projectors are used as an outer cover.
Patent Document 1: JP 2010-51042A
In the conventional art described above, the protector is disposed at a portion where the routing needs to be regulated, and the corrugated tubes are connected together by the protector. In contrast, the inventors of this application consider that a configuration in which rigid straight tubes are adopted and the rigid straight tubes are molded integrally with corrugated tubes is more effective in regulating the routing of a wire harness than the configuration in which the corrugated tubes are connected together by the protector.
Although the corrugated tube is formed into a bendable shape (in other words, a flexible shape), the corrugated tube is not always bent smoothly at a position where bending stress is easily applied.